Lazos invisibles, destino definido
by Sam864
Summary: "No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea, que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor"
1. Encuentros inesperados

_**Hola! :3 Ya vengo yo de nuevo con una historia más :3 es tan genial estar con ustedes :3 sé que aun soy nueva pero denme una oportunidad :´) realmente les agradecería que leyeran un poco de lo que escribo :3 lo hago por gusto y espero les agrade, sin más que decir disfruten la historia 3 **_

* * *

**Lazos invisibles, destino definido.**

Él la miraba de reojo mientras caminaba, ella muy distraída no lo notaba, él le escribía canciones cuando se inspiraba, ella aun no lo sentía, él apreciaba su bello rostro, ella aun no lo veía, él le escribía cartas, ella no las recibía, él se sentía unido a ella, ella empezaba a alejarse, pero nadie sabía que pronto aquellas personas terminarían siendo el uno para el otro, fundiéndose en uno solo, siendo almas compaginadas, tan distantes, tan unidas, tan diferentes.

26/enero/2015

Querido amigo:

Te escribo porque tengo la necesidad de expresarme abiertamente con alguien, no tengo aun algún amigo, estoy sola por ahora pero sé que en algún punto de mis días en este instituto ese amigo llegara y espero que nunca me deje porque enserio necesito a alguien, mientras seguiré aquí escribiendo para ti (no te abandonare, eso tenlo por seguro), para desahogarme, para no hundirme con mis desilusiones que vivo cada día, espero y me comprendas y trates de asimilar un poco de lo que te escribo e intentes no pasar por lo mismo que yo.

Apenas llevo una semana asistiendo a clases y como veras siento que aún no me familiarizo con ese entorno, todos son muy raros pero lo que siento más normal allí es que nadie logra ubicarme (ni por mis nombres ni por mis apellidos), ni los maestros, ni mis compañeros de clase, ni la directora, es como si estuviera presente pero al mismo tiempo distante con mi alrededor. Me la paso leyendo libros sin parar, un libro tras otro, la tarea la realizo llegando a casa para que en mi tiempo libre; escriba y lea todo lo que se me antoje, sin que nadie me moleste.

Pero…a pesar de que disfruto de la soledad, cuando más veo a personas siendo felices al lado de sus amigos, siento que necesito de una persona que me tenga seguro que nunca me dejara, que me apoyara y que será mi amigo.

No puedo mandar algún audio para contarte como estuvo mi día hoy pero te aseguro que aunque me demore un poco redactare todo lo sucedido día con día, como si estuviera redactando una historia con guiones y demás para ti, te lo debo por ser mi amigo. Mi único amigo.

**Historia**

Mi alarma sonó y me tome mi tiempo para levantarme, era temprano aún pero salvo que yo tardaba mucho en alistarme ya que me tomaba mi tiempo debía levantarme más temprano, pero mientras más me arreglo más fea me siento, sé que no soy ni seré una de esas chicas lindas, ese no es mi estilo, nunca fue mi estilo.

Un toque de felicidad recorrió raramente mi cuerpo, mire por inercia mis libros, y fue casi inevitable no sonreír abiertamente. La razón por la que me entro ese toque de felicidad no fue otra que saber que mis libros aguardaban esperándome, ansiosos por ser leídos, ansiosos por ser el libro perfecto, ansiosos por entretener al lector con cada una de sus silabas, con cada una de sus letras impresas, ansiosos por deleitarme con sus páginas.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, mire mis ojos bicolores, uno de color azul y otro de color verde; heterocromia le llamaban, mire mi cabello color negro, mire mi fleco, mire mi ropa, mire mi boca. Hice una completa examinación de mí, pinte mis labios de color rojo, delinee mis ojos de color negro, alce mis pestañas con rímel negro, me abroche mis tenis DC negros con toques de azul, y finalmente termine tomando un libro.

Salí de casa y camine hacia el instituto, abrace mis libros y los acerque a mi pecho, evitando con eso el riesgo de que terminaran en el piso mientras iba caminando, en cuanto llegue a la escuela agache mi mirada, podía notar la mirada de todos sobre mí, aquello me afligía, seguí observando hacia el piso, mirando mis pies caminar, era inevitable no poder oír los murmullos de varias personas "bicho raro" "si no encaja aquí ¿Por qué no se va" "Debería ponerse pupilentes, así se vería menos fea" "que ni se me acerque" murmullos y murmullos y más murmullos, tal vez eran ciertos tal vez no pero ¿Quién esta en lo correcto cuando mi único peor critico soy yo misma?

No recuerdo cuando ni en qué momento paso pero allí me encontraba yo; desplomada en el piso, tomando los libros que habían caído al suelo avergonzada por completo.

-Y-yo lo siento.-no me atreví tan siquiera a mirarlo, sabía que (como todos) terminaría siendo cortante conmigo, me reprocharía por haber sido tan descuidada o peor aún se iría ignorando mi presencia, las palabras no salían de mi boca, mi mirada estaba constantemente concentrada en mis libros y sus libros, nuestras manos se encontraron, su tacto era cálido, reconfortante, seguro. Un rubor recorrió mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos y por un momento, solo un momento me sentí feliz, realmente feliz.

Cuando levante mi mirada para reconocer al que le había tirado los libros por accidente inmediatamente lo reconocí, era él, no podía creer que era él, nuestro destino era encontrarnos, él era quien me veía por las tardes leyendo a orillas de aquel lago.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado ^^ **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, la historia que publique no tardare en actualizarla, es que ideas van y vienen :3 ya entenderán cx**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Gracias por pasar a leer :3 **

**Acepto criticas :3 **

**¿Quién podría ser al que la chica le tiro los libros? Dejen su review :3 **

**Con mucho cariño, **

**Elise**

_**"No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea, que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor" -Platón **_


	2. Colores

_**Hola de nuevo! n.n **_

_**Vengo hoy con el capitulo 2 de esta historia :3 **_

_**Espero les este gustando n.n **_

_**Me toma todo el día hacer un capitulo 7-7 maldita inspiración que va y viene cx **_

_**En fin :3 **_

_**Disfruten la lectura! **_

_**Nos leemos en la parte de abajo n.n**_

* * *

27/enero/15

Querido amigo:

Tuve una agradable sorpresa al ver que al chico que le tire por accidente los libros no me reclamo ni me insulto, realmente fue una agradable sorpresa. Quizá, tal vez sólo trataba de no ser irrespetuoso, pero ya a estas alturas no sé qué pensar. Agradezco mucho que leas con atención mis líneas y que me escuches, sé que en ti puedo confiar, y con eso me basta para ser feliz. Salvo que te necesito aquí conmigo. Perdona no poder terminar de redactarte lo que paso el día anterior, pero estaba tan contenta que me puse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos, sus ojos eran igual a los míos ¿Sabes lo que es eso?...quizá tan solo quizá, él podría convertirse en un amigo para mí, pero estoy haciéndome falsas ilusiones y si eso no pasa estaría pensando en sueños inalcanzables. Eso...todo lo que deseo y quiero es sólo un sueño, pero al igual que todos este debe ser solamente algo, una cosa que te mantenga firme y de pié, mientras por dentro sigues luchando por alcanzar metas y lograr sueños, pero hasta estas alturas sigo pensando que mis sueños jamás serán realizados y eso me decepciona.

**Historia**

"_Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma"_

Sin palabras. Miraba fijamente sus ojos, él miraba fijamente los míos, ambos sonreímos, no podía creer lo que pasaba ante mí. Levantamos con cuidado los libros que aún estaban regados en el suelo, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para comenzar la clase, me apresure y al terminar de acomodar mis libros en mis brazos me fui sin decir palabra, mi rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, sonreí y seguí caminando. Tome asiento en mi pupitre, en la parte de hasta el fondo del salón; total, nadie notaria mi presencia. Pero me olvide de una cosa; no me dio tiempo de preguntarle su nombre a aquel chico.

¿Lo volvería a ver?... ¿Por qué de repente me hago esa pregunta? Es obvio que no lo volveré a ver, mi persona le dio mala impresión lo cual sería algo normal y típico de las personas que me conocen, no me molestaría en absoluto que al encontrarlo de nuevo no me volviera a hablar. Pero sus ojos eran iguales a los míos… ¿Lo tratarían tan mal como me tratan a mí?... sinceramente, nunca oí hablar de él, me hubiese enterado de cualquier forma de aquel chico, me murmurarían cosas mientras paso por el pasillo en las mañanas sobre él, pero nada. Hay gente con tanta suerte en este mundo, como hay otra que la necesita.

Clase tras otra, ya estaba cansada de resolver ejercicios y poner atención, lo único que quería era poder salir, quedarme un rato a orillas de aquel lago; leyendo. Una minuciosa parte de mi me decía que saliera de la clase y me dirigiera hacia mi destino pero sólo faltaba menos de media hora para salir, podía aguantar un poco más aquella prisión.

Por fin la salida. Durante la clase, un chico pelirrojo al que no había notado me observaba atentamente mientras leía, me sentía un poco incomoda, es como si él estuviera observando una especie de "animal" en peligro de extinción, en cierto modo no se necesita ser un monstruo para ser un mutante.

Todos desalojaron el salón de clases en cuestión de minutos, era como si estuviesen ansiosos por la salida, no los culpaba, la clase de historia a estas horas aburría a cualquiera. Yo me tome mi tiempo y mientras guardaba cuidadosamente mis libros note como el pelirrojo charlaba con el profesor Farres. Me dirigí al patio, cuidadosamente deje mi mochila en el césped y tome asiento. El paisaje que se encontraba a mi alrededor era tan contagioso que mientras terminaba un capitulo y comenzaba el siguiente me detenía un poco y observaba el color azul del cielo, las nubes mal dibujadas, árboles frondosos y a lo lejos podía divisarse el riachuelo pero para ello debía caminar, preferiría caminar de mi casa hacia aquel lugar; me quedaba más cerca.

-Veo que te encantan mucho los libros.-levante la vista de mi libro sólo para observarlo. Me miraba detenidamente, al instante sonrío.-Nunca había visto a alguien con el mismo problema que yo.-siguió sonriendo, supuse que se quedaría mirándome pero al instante como si hubiese recordado algo desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte y de nuevo me miro.-esta mañana no te pregunte tu nombre, podrías decírmelo ahora.-su expectante sonrisa me hacía sentir…bien.

-Me llamo Ania… ¿y tú?- la expresión de su rostro me daba a entender que había olvidado su nombre.-Oh, ¿lo olvidaste?

-No, pero no recuerdo a que vine aquí.-siguió pensando hasta que por fin se dio por vencido.-Me llamo Lysandro.-me dedico una mirada dulce y minutos después se fue, olvidando despedirse pero al menos sabía su nombre, y eso era mucho más que no saber nada, definitivamente mucho más.

-¿Has visto mi libreta?-al minuto que se fue volvió a regresar, su expresión confundida me hacía reír, tan rápido le había tomado cariño a este chico, era increíble. Pero antes de poder responderle vi al chico pelirrojo acercándose hacia nosotros.

* * *

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! cx

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo 2 :3 nos vemos en el siguiente! pero antes respondo los reviews :3

**Yuckari: **Gracias por tu review! n.n Todos en algún momento nos sentimos identificados, y te digo algo y me guardas el secreto? :3 Yo siempre pienso en eso. Enserio te encanto mi redacción? 0w0 /u\ pues gracias, apenas empiezo por aquí pero desde antes he publicado fanfics, realmente escribía horrible pero mejore n.n

Se te cumplio tu deseo! 0w0 seguiras leyendo la siguiente parte hoy UuUr

Y si le atinaste cx Es Lysandro :3 No me gusta en absoluto Lysandro :c sólo lo admiro(? Me gusta más el yandere celoso 7u7 XD

En fin, gracias por tu review!

**fuckthehopes: **Vamos a pegarle a todos 7u7 ok no xD

Le atinaste :3 es el sensual Lyss(? XD

Gracias /u\ gracias por tu review! n.n

**En fin...hasta la próxima chic s /u\ **

**Espero tengan un buen día n.n **

**Y si necesitan algo no duden en decirme 3 **

**Los loveo(? XD**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Con mucho cariño, **

**Elise **

_"Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma"-Julio Cortázar _


End file.
